Express $43210_{6}-3210_{7}$ in base 10.
We convert to base 10 to obtain  \[43210_{6}=4\cdot6^4+3\cdot6^3+2\cdot6^2+1\cdot6^1+0\cdot6^0=5910.\]\[3210_{7}=3\cdot7^3+2\cdot7^2+1\cdot7^1+0\cdot7^0=1134.\]Therefore, $5910-1134=\boxed{4776}$.